The Story of You
by Starsinger04
Summary: When some kits get bored, they like to hear a heroic story, but three kits are going to learn about the bravest warrior there ever was... VOTS


_**The Story of You**_

* * *

><p>Gemkit ran around the tree-sheltered camp with her two adoptive brothers, their mother was out with Swiftstrike again, so Azaleathorn and Fishfur were looking after them.<p>

"C'mon Budkit, you're supposed to catch us!"

Screeched Tailkit, the small ginger-brown tom giggled as his brother tried to catch him. Gemkit squeaked and ran when she saw the bulky yellow and white ton pelt after her.

"How can I when you're the fastest cats alive?"

On that, all three kits stopped and stared at each other, sure Budkit might be the eldest but he was also the smartest.

"Gee, thanks bro. I'll try to remember that when you kill me!"

Tailkit yowled and ran straight into Fishfur, the crazy old ginger tabby tom swung his head o look at the small brown tom.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing, Fishfur, I'm sorry!"

"No need."

Luckily the elder tom was in a non-crazy laid-back bright mood.

"Tell us a story, please?"

Gemkit begged, Azaleathorn looked back at her den-mates, Nestflight and Brightfire.

"Well?"

The old tabby tom grunted and looked back at her in satisfaction, why not tell them a story?

"Alright, settle down now." Brightfire hushed at the little kits.

"Ah, I know!" Fishfur screeched in excitement;

"Yes, Calicopaw!"

Azaleathorn smiled.

"Who?" Gemkit looked at her two brothers in surprise but neither of them knew who the warrior apprentice was.

"He was a Riseclan cat." Nestflight smirked, the three kits started to bristle.

"Why Riseclan? We are Forestclan!"

Tailkit screeched, he stood proudly between his two adoptive litter-mates.

"Shut up and pay your respects! Calicopaw was the most remarkable and bravest and kind-hearted warrior that would do anything for his clan just like you." Brightfire knew she had lost her temper at them but it was true.

Budkit lifted his tiny flat-head up to face the cloudy sky, closing his eyes, the tiny kit whispered something and opened his eyes to stare back at Nestflight.

"I'm sorry, we didn't know…"

The three young kits sat down and pricked their ears to listen.

* * *

><p>"<em>Calicokit, a small but good natured kitten tom was born. Black and white, smart and brave, small but strong. His dark yellow eyes could see passion, beauty and potential. His fluffy russet ears could hear any call for help. And his yowl was louder than thunder itself! His pelt glistened underneath the brightest Silverpelt, his coat glided across the windy shadows. He was fast but he did not have ambition like most cats…"<em>

* * *

><p>"Do you mean Barkpelt?"<p>

"Shut up, Tailkit, I wanna know what happens next!"

"Alright, calm down."

"_But as Calico grew, so did the Green bee-"_

"Who?"

"It's a prophecy, Gemkit!"

"Indeed, and with such honour came this cost."

"Cost, do you mean death?"

"Did he die?!"

"Not yet…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Another apprentice, Greenpaw, had grown quite a large ambition and hatred over Calicopaw. Envy."<em>

"_One day, the deceased leader Icestar, visited Calicopaw."_

* * *

><p>"Did she warn him?"<p>

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>"<em>Icestar cam to tell Calicopaw that he'll grow up to be the most respected leader of all cats and clans, Calicostar!"<em>

* * *

><p>"But I thought he died…"<p>

"He did, and this is his story."

* * *

><p>"<em>Being so excited of having the honour of leadership, Calicopaw raced home to tell his beloved mother, Sorrelcloud."<em>

"_Unfortunately, when little Calicopaw went back home, dead in the centre of Riseclan was his mother."_

* * *

><p>All three kits stopped breathing, they had thought of the pain and agony that would kill them if Meadowsong had died.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>And not being able to stand this, Calicopaw ran far from the camp. Beepaw tried to follow him but Greenpaw had an idea."<em>

"_Calicopaw didn't realise that he was being followed by his fate. Instead, he just kept running blindly through the forest til he came to the Thunderpath."_

"_Awaiting in the shadows, Greenpaw leapt on top of Calicopaw, hopes to destroy her future leader. Beepaw stood frozen in the bushes, horrified at the scene before him." _

"_But poor Beepaw was helpless, he could only do one thing as he saw a monster speeding along the Thunderpath towards them, he screeched and leapt on top of both fighting cats and BANG!"_

"_All three cats were killed by that monstrous beast."_

"_And no-one to this very day knows why, why had Calicopaw and Greenpaw fought. Why had Beepaw not simply push them out of the way in time…"_

* * *

><p>"So many questions." Gemkit whispered,<p>

"Starclan is filled with mystery, much that we do not know of."

Nestflight sighed to the young kits, although brave, they had much to learn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is a one-shot, a spin off from a story that a lot of people help made, if you need to know full details go to OCs Needed or Vengeance of The Stars - Starsinger04. The cats in this story are Forestclan and Riseclan. Hoped you liked it, sorry if it was sad...:(<strong>_

_**I hoped that you enjoyed reading it, and I'll see you later! XD**_


End file.
